


It's a Mei-stery.

by JusticeForAll



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeForAll/pseuds/JusticeForAll
Summary: Tracer has always wondered what Mei looks like under that coat.





	It's a Mei-stery.

Tracer blinked about the Numbani spawn room, firing at random things as she waited for the match to start. She knew the constant dashing about annoyed her teammates (especially Widowmaker), but she wasn’t one to just sit still. As she darted past the window looking out at the Numbani plains, she spotted her friend, Mei, leaning against the wall. Her forehead was speckled with sweat, and it was no surprise considering her attire. She looked like she was ready to go on an expedition to the Antarctic, despite the fact they were in Africa, but then again, she always dressed like this.

“Aren’t you warm wearing all that?” She asked, coming to a sudden halt in front of her.

“Yes, but it’s too late to change!” She sighed, the back of her gloved hand swiping across her forehead.

“At least take the coat off!” Tracer suggested with a grin. Come to think of it, Tracer had never seen Mei without it on. She suddenly began to wonder what she looked like under there.

“No, it’s alright,” she smiled. “I’m fine.”

Tracer didn’t believe her for a second. What was she trying to hide?

“Why don’t you turn to ice? That’ll cool you down!”

“I tried. It melted instantly.”

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the doors, which had just opened. The match had begun. Tracer sped off, leaving her sticky friend behind.

Mei attempted to catch up, but her several layers of clothing, as well as the heat slowed her down, considerably.

It looked like Tracer had been halted by Genji. Despite his constant backflips, she was able to take him out. She started up the steps to the left which trailed up to the right into a corridor.

Mei trudged slowly forward, deciding to take a different route. Unfortunately, she was immediately flattened by Winston who came out of nowhere.

Tracer shot a few bullets at him as he leapt away. She glanced down at her poor friend, who was lying flat on her face, knocked out.

Tracer’s eyes wandered southward. The bottom of her coat had risen up, exposing her monumental butt cheeks. They ballooned from beneath the tight material, dwarfing all of the other hero’s rumps. It made Widowmaker’s look flat in comparison. Tracer also noted her tree trunk thighs. Clearly, she was sporting a killer body beneath her winter wear.

Now she was really curious about what she looked like beneath that coat. With an ass that huge, surely she had boobs to match. She couldn’t help but be disappointed when her friend vanished into thin air, robbing her of an incredible view.

The next thing Mei knew, she was back in the spawn room.

“It’s so hot,” she groaned when she stepped back into the Sun. “I can’t stand it!”

She grasped her hands around her accessory belt and quickly removed it. She tossed it to the floor, noting the spot where she had thrown it so she could come back for it later. Her gloves soon joined it. She then clasped her coat in her hands, before yanking it open.

Tracer, who had just respawned having been one shot by Doomfist, zipped past her friend before skidding to a halt. Her eyes fell to Mei’s bulging buxom, that was, unfortunately, stuffed into a white shirt that revealed no flesh. Still, it was clear she had a sizable chest.

Luckily, their team weren’t as incompetent as they were and they had managed to capture the payload. When they arrived at the objective, the payload was halfway down the street.  
“C’mon, Mei, we’ve gotta catch up!” She said to her friend, attempting to encourage her.

The Brit zipped off again. Unfortunately for Mei, shedding her coat had done nothing to alleviate the heat. She would have to take it one step further. She glanced around the area to make sure no one was peeking. Once satisfied no one was there, she slipped her thumbs into her pants. She tugged them down, revealing a pair of tiny black shorts that were hugging her chunky frame. She struggled to remove them, the inner material sticking to her thick, sweaty thighs. After much struggling, she eventually managed to peel them from her skin, before dropping them to the floor.

She sighed as a cool breeze nipped at her shapely legs. She was quickly snapped back to reality when she heard gunshots in the distance. She had to get to the payload.

A minute later, and Mei was still struggling. Her lower half was nice and cool, but she was burning alive in this shirt. Her face was red and sweat was cascading down her forehead and temples. She felt sticky and gross. The shirt had to go.

She crisscrossed her arms across her stomach and grasped at the bottom of her shirt. With one swift tug, she lifted it, revealing her slightly chubby stomach and voluptuous hips. It was a struggle, but she somehow got it over her bust and then her head.

The hot African Sun beamed down on the tops of her plentiful mounds, which were just about ready to bust from her blue tank top. They jiggled, appreciatively, free from their woolly prison.  
“Ah, that’s better,” she gasped. “Now, I have to catch up with the payload!”

For the second time that day, Tracer skidded to a halt having just passed her. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Mei’s big, sweaty tits bouncing uncontrollably in her blue tank top. They were as big and beautiful as Tracer had always imagined. She’d been hiding her gorgeous busty form from the world this whole time. Her various curves were a sharp contrast to Tracer’s slimmer, more toned frame.

Tracer continued to blatantly stare at Mei as she stumbled past her, her heart pounding the whole time. She looked so sexy with her face and cleavage speckled in sweat, her glasses lopsided and her hair a mess.  


“M-Mei,” she stammered, a sneaky grin on her face. “Y-you look you’re about to faint from the heat. Why don’t you take some of your clothes off?”

“But I already took off my coat and pants,” she replied. “Anything else and I’d be in my underwear!”

“I-I doubt anyone would mind!”

Mei frowned at her.

“Oh, well, it was worth a try,” she said, under her breath.

She allowed her friend to pass her. Now she had shed that bloody coat, there was nothing to shield her gigantic ass from view. The small of her back was shimmering from sweat, just like the rest of her. The rim of her shorts had slipped down, revealing the peeks of her bloated butt cheeks and her sweaty crack. Tracer’s lustful stare was halted when the scientist tugged them back up.

Mei glanced curiously at the Brit. She was moving surprisingly slow.

“Look at the arse on that,” Tracer said, without thinking.

“Huh?” Mei said, looking over her shoulder, her eyebrow cocked.

“N-nothing!” Tracer replied before zipping ahead.

“Ogon po gotovnosti!”

Zarya had been waiting for them. Apparently, their whole team was dead and they were the last two left. She had fired her signature Graviton Surge, and Tracer and Mei found themselves being forced together. As luck would have it, Tracer’s face landed right between Mei’s glorious snow globes. Despite being pounded continuously by painful energy, she made sure to enjoy every second. She buried her face deeper between her supple melons, coiling her arms around the scientist’s wide hips. The pleasure was short lived, however, as their unconscious forms flopped to the floor.  


Back in the spawn room, Tracer was desperately trying to explain herself.

“I just grabbed onto you in a panic! You know what it’s like being caught in that thing; it’s hard to tell what’s going on!”

Mei looked at Tracer with scepticism. She had heard rumours about her sexuality, which made her believe this was anything but an accident. But she decided to forget about it for now. They had a match to win, after all.

But as it turned out, their teammates had pushed the payload the whole way without their help. They were celebrating on the payload, before the sounds of Mei’s and Tracer’s footsteps caught their attention.

“Damn, would you take a look at those,” McCree grunted, his eyes locked on Mei’s heaving bosom.

“Ooh la la,” Widowmaker purred, clearly impressed.

Junkrat’s only response was to clutch at his chest and collapse.

“Mei, I… see you removed that coat of yours,” Mercy added, her eyes wandering.

Mei blushed at all the stares she was getting.

“This was exactly the reason I wore it all the time!” She snapped at them before walking away, which only caused their eyes to lower to her prodigious backside. Mei responded by placing an ice wall in front of them.

"I think I’ll take a nice cold shower when I get home," she sighed, swiping her forehead once more.


End file.
